


Fly Away

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Exhibitionism, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, PWP, Public Sex, Religious Content, Unsafe Sex, fictional universe, it's brief, unholy practices, use protection y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin is a thief who finds an 'angel' caged inside of a church
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/gifts).

> Inspiration for this came from Bird by EXO, Ban and Elaine's relationship from The Seven Deadly Sins and +Anima  
This is a little guilty pleasure fic in a way since I just wanted to write and post something  
I decided to dedicate this to Tiggi simply because I want to  
I think we can all relate to feeling caged and wanting freedom or something different  
Tho it doesn't always happen like this LOL I hope y'all enjoy! <3

Jongin grins as he runs through the busy market place. His bag is heavy on his back and his legs are burning as he continues at full speed. It’s currently Sunday morning and the market place was filled to the brim with people hurrying to buy the best produce available at the start of the week. Jongin can hear the commotion behind him but he isn’t willing to turn around to look at the chaos that is ensuing. He’s agile as he makes his way through the many stalls and groups of people trying to get a deal. Jongin almost runs into a child in the middle of the street and he picks her up in a hurry, placing her gently on the sidewalk before he runs again. 

“Stop this instant! Thief!” the authorities are yelling loudly behind him and Jongin is more than thankful that the humans around him aren’t bothering to intervene. They’re too busy trying to stay out of the way. Jongin reaches the end of the street and he’s quick to speed down a narrow alleyway before he begins to climb his way to the top. It’s a tight squeeze and he doesn’t have much time but he manages as he always does, to escape. Jongin reaches the rooftops and he pulls himself up with a gust of wind that aids him. The authorities beneath are still scouring the city for any sight of him and Jongin knows that it’ll be a matter of time before they decide to check the rooftops. The sound of a bell ringing catches his attention and the heavy sound causes the birds to fly above him. Jongin follows the source of the ringing and he finds a church.

Without thinking twice, he sneaks his way inside.

Kyungsoo wakes with the sound of a very familiar hymn being sung all around him. He slowly opens his eyes and he realizes that he’s no longer inside of his room, instead he’s been moved to the front of the church, right in front of the steps of the altar. Kyungsoo looks down at himself and he sees that he’s already shackled to the cage holding him hostage. His clothes have been changed and he doesn’t know who did it but it always makes him feel deeply uncomfortable. His breaths are hitched as he looks out towards the people standing all around him. They’re all singing loudly, praising their Lord and God with loud voices. Kyungsoo feels tired and he knows that he hadn’t slept much at all last night. It was like that every time.

“Oh angel, please spread your wings and bestow us with your beauty and grace!” the priest kneels directly in front of his cage and bows his head down low as he says this like an announcement. Kyungsoo swallows hard and he doesn’t even try to hide his discomfort as he spreads his wings. They shake as they brush the edges of the cage and Kyungsoo doesn’t try to spread them further, he doesn’t want any of these crazy believers to pluck his feathers for good luck anymore. They pray in unison at the sight of his wings and Kyungsoo cradles himself in an instant, hiding away in the protection of his wings. The humans seem confused and they cry out to him desperately, seeking some kind of salvation from him. He wasn’t going to provide it. It wasn’t like he was able to anyways. 

“Please look at us angel, see how we worship you! Please remember us when you return to Heaven. Remember our names for our God!” Kyungsoo whimpers and he closes in on himself even more. He’ll never get used to this. Never. This was the 4th church that he’s been kept captive in since he was taken from his home 8 years ago when he was 14. Kyungsoo wasn’t an angel at all. He really wasn’t. He was a swan hybrid. One day when he’d been out by the lake flying with the swans everything had changed. Turns out Kyungsoo should’ve listened to his mother because she had told him that it was dangerous to fly. As a swan hybrid however Kyungsoo couldn’t deny his nature calling to him and it’d been an unfortunate series of events. The humans captured him and they call him an angel, thinking that he was a messenger to their God, some kind of lesser divine being.

“The angel is exhausted it seems, please let us all pray in the basement. He must be tired from contacting the Holy God above,” the priest seems disappointed, Kyungsoo can tell from his voice. Something is cruelly fit in between the bars of the cage and the metal clangs on the stone floors loudly. Kyungsoo doesn’t lift his head until everyone has left him and he lifts his head slowly, cautiously. There have been so many times when he thought that he had been finally left alone only to find that there were still believers sitting and staring at him. What Kyungsoo doesn’t expect however is to find a man squatting in front of his cage. Kyungsoo falls back in surprise and his back hits the wall of the cage painfully. 

“W-who are you?!” Kyungsoo sputters and his voice echoes in the church. The man in front of him looks like everything Kyungsoo does not expect to see inside the walls of a church. The church was bright and built from the whitest marble, the pews made of birch wood and the ceilings high with vibrant stain glass windows all around. There were statues of cherub babes with wings on the ceilings. But this man, he was not only the opposite of the church but he was also the complete opposite of Kyungsoo himself. While Kyungsoo was a shorter man (he assumes years in captivity has stunted his growth) with paler skin and rounder features this man was built like the many statues Kyungsoo saw. He didn’t have a button nose nor did he have thick brows but he did have fuller lips like Kyungsoo’s. 

This man’s eyes were black and they carried a sense of mischief in them. It didn’t help that his lips were curled up in a sinister smile either. His skin was sunkissed like he’d spent his childhood under the sun, it was something Kyungsoo had always wished for but the sun didn’t bless him like the moon did. Kyungsoo always felt comfort in the moon when the light shone on him after a long day but whenever the sun shone he shied away from it. This man however, Kyungsoo could tell, he went wherever he pleased even if he wasn’t meant to be there. Just like how he was sitting in front of Kyungsoo’s cage, looking at him like he was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. He doesn’t look at him like the believers do, he looks like him like he knows something. Kyungsoo simply waits for him to speak.

“To think a hybrid like you would stoop so low to live amongst the humans. Do you enjoy tricking them like this? Knowing that it’s difficult for us to survive?” his voice is warm despite his words being so cold. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to react to the accusations but he doesn’t think too much about it, more interested in actually talking to another person after so long. Kyungsoo hadn’t spoken a word to any of the humans, leaving them to their worship or what not. He wanted no part of it. He would not edge them on nor shut them down. Kyungsoo looks around cautiously and he can hear the prayers in the basement echoed throughout the empty church. He swallows hard and looks at the stranger with a small smile. 

“Are you a crow hybrid?” he whispers as if he’s afraid that someone else will hear. The cocky smirk on the stranger’s lips falters ever so slightly but he regains it not a moment later. He raises an eyebrow and he approaches the cage, putting a hand against the bars. Kyungsoo’s fingers twitch, wanting to feel the heat of another along with his own.

“How did you know?” the stranger asks and Kyungsoo’s smile grows wider, he scoots closer to the front of the cage, placing his hand on the other’s. Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice how the shackles around his legs knock over the plate of food left for him by the priest. 

“I can tell though I don’t know how,” Kyungsoo wants to cross his legs but the chains holding him down makes it a little difficult so he can only kneel in front of the stranger. He wants to get closer but he’s being restricted. Kyungsoo’s wings flutter softly,

“I was taken from my home 8 years ago, since then I’ve been brought to different churches seeking salvation. If I tell the truth they’ll kill me, they’ve already attempted to do so when I tried to escape the first few times. The humans… they believe in their God and these so called messengers of His,” Kyungsoo explains quietly, his voice weak after having been unused for so long. 

“I’m Kyungsoo,” he introduces himself and he reaches out from between the bars for a handshake. The crow hybrid looks down at his hand and he begins to touch from his fingertips. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as cold fingers dance along his own, eventually reaching his palm. Dark eyes stare into his own as the stranger lifts Kyungsoo’s hand to his face, surprisingly soft lips pressing against his palm.

“Jongin. Do you wish to be saved Kyungsoo?” Jongin eyes don’t stray from his own and the intimacy makes Kyungsoo unsure of what to do. Jongin’s words ring deeply inside of his head and Kyungsoo clenches his thighs.

“By who, you? Why would you do that?” Kyungsoo hears a thud in the distance and he immediately turns his head to look. His heart is racing as he stares down the arched hallway but thankfully no one comes up. When he turns back Jongin slowly intertwines their fingers and Kyungsoo looks at him in surprise. 

“I like beautiful things,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo frowns. What makes him different from the humans if he plans to imprison Kyungsoo in that way? Kyungsoo was not a pretty thing to look at, he was a hybrid, he wanted to be free. He missed flying, he missed his family, he missed nature. His ill feelings begin to spiral and he tries to pull his hand away from the other hybrid but he doesn’t have enough strength. Kyungsoo was sick and tired of being called beautiful, it was only an insult at this point. Gone were the sweet compliments from his mother, telling him that he was more graceful than she when he flew. Being “beautiful” has only brought him misfortune.

“I know what you’re thinking and let me tell you, I’m not like them. You’re beautiful and I want to steal you away. I want you to see the world, I want to be there when you experience it. I want to see every expression of yours. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be hidden away, I wish to show you off. I wish for you to be mine,” Jongin says this all with such assurance that Kyungsoo feels his eyes welling up with tears. He wants that so much. He doesn’t know Jongin. Not at all. But he wants to fly with this man, he wants to fly by his side. Kyungsoo hopelessly moves closer to the wall of the cage, pressing himself into the bars keeping him from Jongin.

“Please, please take me away,” he whispers and Jongin places a hand on his cheek. Kyungsoo naturally leans into the touch and he didn’t know that cold hands could give him so much comfort. Jongin leans in closer and their noses touch, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he leans in as well but the bars press into his cheeks painfully, he pulls away but Jongin holds him still.

“Is that your wish angel? I will devour you and I won’t be gentle,” Jongin’s voice is low and Kyungsoo has never found delight in being called angel. It’s different coming from Jongin. Jongin is more than anything he has ever known. Kyungsoo tenses initially when he feels a hot breath over his lips but he relaxes when Jongin rubs his thumb along the plane of his cheek.

“Take me away, take me to Heaven,” Kyungsoo says against Jongin’s lips and finally, they meet. Kyungsoo wants to get even closer but it’s clear he can’t, his hands desperately holding the bars. Jongin kisses him with hunger and it’s something he’s unfamiliar with but he enjoys it. So much. His wings flutter at the touch and Jongin’s hand sneaks through the bars to pull at his clothes and Kyungsoo moans. Kyungsoo can only shake as Jongin begins to remove the robes wrapped around his body. He can feel the cool air hitting his skin but it is soon replaced with the fiery touch of Jongin’s lips sucking his nipple. Kyungsoo exhales as cold fingers travel down his torso and he knows that he’s exposed, he didn’t wear pants usually.

“Look at me, watch me as I taste you,” Jongin’s voice is the only thing ringing in Kyungsoo’s head and he does as he’s told as if he’s under some kind of spell. Jongin is looking deep into his eyes and his breath is hitting the head of Kyungsoo’s cock as it bobs helplessly between the bars. It’s by no means impressive in length but it’s still obscene to see out in the open like this. Kyungsoo tenses up when Jongin opens his mouth and approaches the tip and he lifts his hand, holding one of Kyungsoo’s before he wrapped his lips around the leaking head. Kyungsoo’s reaction is immediate and he falls into the cage painfully as Jongin tastes whatever he can. 

“Jongin, it’s too much,” Kyungsoo pants and Jongin doesn’t relent his pleasurable torture, wanting to hear Kyungsoo let go. The swan hybrid wants to keep looking into Jongin’s eyes, how captivating they were, but he can’t ignore the religious figures surrounding them. Everything felt so wrong but it was so right at the same time. Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin’s hand for a quick second so that he can remove the rest of his robes, leaving his naked. It made everything even more arousing. Jongin was fully clothed while Kyungsoo was completely bare. His thighs began to shake and Kyungsoo was starting to feel the strain of the restraints on his ankles but he was so close. A few moments later Kyungsoo can’t hold it any longer and his wings spread as his head falls back a whisper of Jongin’s name escaping his lips as he reaches his peak. 

“J-jongin please!” Kyungsoo cries out when Jongin keeps sucking him even when there’s nothing left. With a little hair pulling on Kyungsoo’s part he finally manages to free himself from Jongin’s mouth and he falls back onto his butt, the cold stone tiles chilling him to the bone. His legs are spread and he’s panting hard as he looks up at Jongin. The crow hybrid is staring down at him whilst licking his lips and Kyungsoo can’t help but clench his thighs together at the sight of Jongin’s bulge so evident in his pants. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when the lock clicks and falls to the ground and he can see a needle sticking out from it. Jongin opens the door and Kyungsoo hesitates since freedom is so close but he knows that he wants it with Jongin and so he allows the crow hybrid to enter his cage. He wants him now.

“You’re so sensitive, how much more can you take angel?” Jongin asks in a confident voice and Kyungsoo opens his arms. 

“I’ll take everything you give me,” Kyungsoo’s voice is breathy and Jongin seems pleased with this answer. He opens the buttons on his shirt revealing even more of his tanned skin. His arms and face are a shade deeper than his torso but Kyungsoo can still tell he was born with this godly skin tone. Jongin then unbuckled his belt and he pulls down the zipper of his pants before reaching inside to pull out his cock. Kyungsoo visibly shakes at the sight of it and his wings tremble in anticipation. Jongin smirks and he tilts his head as he looks down at Kyungsoo.

“What would you like angel? Tell me what’s on your mind,” Kyungsoo lies back on the floor and he exhales deeply. He suddenly feels vulnerable under Jongin’s gaze.

“I want to see your wings,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin is shocked at the sudden request. He doesn’t seem opposed to showing them but he does smirk, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to feel when his limp dick begins to liven once more.

“Are you sure angel? We crows bring misfortune don’t you know?” Jongin enters the cage and he has to lower his head since the height is shorter than his own. There’s barely any real space inside, it truly was just that. A cage. Kyungsoo smiles at him, a peaceful smile and Jongin feels his heart pounding at the sight. Maybe Kyungsoo truly was an angel.

“I’ll take everything you give me remember?” Kyungsoo responds simply and he doesn’t expect Jongin to descend upon him so swiftly. Plush lips are pressed into his own and Kyungsoo moans as Jongin licks into his mouth, leaving him breathless. Kyungsoo weaves his fingers through Jongin’s long hair and he tugs on the thick strands, his body arching upwards for any kind of contact. Jongin pulls away to his displeasure and Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes but instead of focusing on Jongin’s face like he thought he would have, his attention is completely taken away by the expanse of black wings above him. 

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo can’t help but say and he reaches upwards to touch. Jongin seems hesitant and he pulls his wings away but closer when Kyungsoo kisses him chastely on the lips. Kyungsoo leans up and Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as his wings are touched by nimble finger tips. Kyungsoo knows how sensitive wings can be and he takes that to his advantage, touching along the area where Jongin’s wings sprouted from his back. Jongin shudders and Kyungsoo kisses along Jongin’s ear as he continues touching his soft feathers. Jongin doesn’t let Kyungsoo have control for long however and he presses a hand against Kyungsoo’s right wing, there’s a spark that runs right down his spine and Kyungsoo doubles over.

“Come, above me,” Jongin’s voice is heavy and Kyungsoo gets up, gasping when Jongin turns him around and pulls his ass down. Jongin’s wings fall on the floor with a flop when he lies down and Kyungsoo braces himself above him, a gasp falling from his lips when Jongin roughly grabs his ass. Calloused palms grip his flesh and Kyungsoo cries out when Jongin bites him. Jongin seems to contemplate something and Kyungsoo looks under him, seeing Jongin’s face past his straining cock. 

“What is it?” he asks and Jongin frowns.

“I don’t have any kind of lubricant with me, saliva won’t suffice. I don’t want to hurt you,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo’s heart warms at the consideration. He then remembers the small vial of yellow coloured oil sitting in that small cabinet beside the tabernacle. Kyungsoo points in that general direction. 

“Go and get it angel,” Jongin encourages him and Kyungsoo takes it. He stands up on shaking legs and he steps outside of his cage. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he spreads his wings are wide as he can, stretching them almost. He doesn’t fly over to the altar however, he’s not confident in his abilities to fly after so many years of not doing so. Kyungsoo’s toes curl as he walks along the cold floors and he opens the cabinet before grabbing the half used vial. He takes it quickly and hurries back towards Jongin who’s still lying there waiting for him.

“Angel you really aren’t a thief but thank you, come now, lie down on top of me like before,” Kyungsoo does as he’s told and he hands Jongin the vial before gets comfortable. His eyes widen when he’s face to face with Jongin’s cock and he licks his lips unconsciously. Warm oil is poured over his ass and Kyungsoo jolts forward but Jongin’s hand on his hip keeps him from getting too far. Kyungsoo feels a little awkward when he suddenly remembers the position they’re in, Jongin can see  _ everything _ . He swallows hard and he needs a distraction.

“Suck my cock while I prepare you angel,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he cautiously holds Jongin’s cock, feeling the warm flesh in his hand. It felt strange. But nothing was more strange than the feeling of Jongin’s finger pressing into his most private place. This time he doesn’t even have the chance to try and move away since Jongin was already holding him close. Kyungsoo exhales and he opens his mouth before placing Jongin’s cock into his mouth. At first it’s warm and slightly salty, it tastes like when Kyungsoo suckles on his thumb but with a much heavier scent, a little musky. Kyungsoo tries to do what Jongin did but he can’t really imitate the fluid movements, instead he accidentally bites down when Jongin presses a finger into him.

“Careful angel, relax,” Jongin sounds like he’s in pain and Kyungsoo feels apologetic so he kisses Jongin’s member. He makes sure to keep his plush lips against it and he unconsciously rubs the leaking precum on them. Kyungsoo opens his eyes along with his mouth and he suckles the head of Jongin’s cock slowly, taking his time as he tries to drown out the burning sensation coming from his ass as Jongin spreads him with another finger. The movement feels foreign but so arousing. Kyungsoo can’t deny how he feels, how being out in the open like this in a church felt so dirty but it felt so liberating at the same time. Kyungsoo moans when Jongin’s fingers brush something inside of him.

“You’re getting distracted angel. Focus on me, you’re almost ready,” Kyungsoo flaps his wings, feeling glee every time Jongin calls him an angel and he sits up. He looks over his shoulder and down at Jongin who seems to be looking at him like he’s a glorious thing to behold. Kyungsoo wants to stand but he can’t with his weak knees and Jongin catches him before he falls. Their lips meet and Kyungsoo laughs a little as he hugs Jongin. The little joyful atmosphere vanishes however when Jongin holds him gently by the wings, the feeling sends shocks up and down Kyungsoo’s body and he moans loudly. The sound echoes off of the church walls. 

“Let me take you to Heaven, angel,” Jongin whispers into his ear and Kyungsoo nods his head. He wants nothing more. Jongin sits on the ground and he gestures for Kyungsoo to come sit on his lap. Kyungsoo inches forward and he looks down at his feet, when were the shackles on his ankles removed? He looks up at Jongin who winks at him and Kyungsoo grows giddy, throwing himself into the other hybrid’s lap. Jongin holds him up by the hips and Kyungsoo reaches back, holding onto Jongin’s cock that has already been lathered with oil, he sinks down onto it and he bites his lip, eyes clenched shut as he feels the stretch. 

“Slowly, don’t hurt yourself. I want you to feel me before I completely take you,” Jongin bites his ear lobe and Kyungsoo gasps. He lifts his hips and drops himself back down, feeling the foreign burn starting to brew into something better. It takes a few more experimental drops before Kyungsoo finally relaxes to the intrusion inside of him and Jongin takes the chance to snap his hips upwards. Kyungsoo is taken by surprise and he falls into Jongin, holding onto him helplessly as Jongin continues to pound into him. Kyungsoo isn’t aware of how much noise he’s making but Jongin is and he’s aiming to make him  _ scream _ . 

“J-jongin, too much! It feels so good,” Kyungsoo’s voice is muffled by Jongin’s shirt and he’s sweating all over as his legs do little to nothing to help keep himself up. Jongin purposely drops the vial of oil, not caring as the yellow liquid spills all over the tiles and he cups Kyungsoo’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss. His hips pause but he makes sure that he’s pressing into Kyungsoo’s prostate, enjoying the way he squirms at the stimulation. Jongin smacks Kyungsoo’s ass and he grins at him.

“Stand up angel, turn around for me,” Kyungsoo does as he’s told and he clenches his hole when it is empty. He bends over and holds onto the bars, looking over his shoulder and moving his wings so that he can see Jongin properly.

“Like this?” Kyungsoo can barely speak and he pushes his butt back, hoping to get Jongin inside of him again. Which seems to work because Jongin lines himself up and pushes back in before he doesn’t even hesitate to bring up the pace again. Kyungsoo braces himself against the bars as Jongin pounds into him. Cries fall from Kyungsoo’s lips and he doesn’t even have a chance to notice the footsteps hurrying out to see what was going on. Kyungsoo moans loudly and he practically screams Jongin’s name.

“A little more like this,” Jongin pants and he pulls Kyungsoo back by his wings before he lifts him up into his arms. Kyungsoo screams as he grabs the bars above to hold himself up and Jongin spreads his legs further than he knew was able and the hybrid doesn’t stop, continuing to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate on every thrust. Kyungsoo lolls his head back in absolute euphoria and he clenches around Jongin’s cock feeling the way it twitches inside of him. They’re both so close.

“D-demon! Be gone from this place you demon! Do not defile this heavenly being any further!” the priest screams and Kyungsoo opens his eyes when he feels water being poured onto them. Probably holy water. Kyungsoo licks his lips free of the holy water and he bites his lip, looking deep into the priests’ eyes with a mixture of hatred and spite. Since neither he nor Jongin had any connections to any divine or malevolent beings they continue on and the audience formed around them seem to have excited them more because Jongin’s thrusts grew more erratic and his grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs tightened. Kyungsoo cries out when Jongin hits his prostate once more and his wings spread as his cock helplessly spurts all over his torso.

“More! Let it all out inside of me!” Kyungsoo moans and Jongin groans, throwing his head back as he reaches his end. Jongin continues pushing himself in further and further and he can feel his seed leaking from within Kyungsoo, coating his cock. Jongin knows that they can’t stay here much longer and he pulls out of Kyungsoo, tucking himself in quietly. Kyungsoo is practically unconscious and Jongin carefully wraps him up in his robes. The priest and the other servants of God seem to be planning something but Jongin doesn’t give them a chance to think. He kicks open the cage door that hits the priest making him drop his bible. 

“I’m stealing your angel,” Jongin announces as he grabs the book and chucks it through one of the many gorgeous stained glass windows. The humans cower at the impact but Jongin holds Kyungsoo dear in his arms and he kicks off of the ground as he takes flight. It takes a moment of chaos before Jongin is high enough and his heart feels warm when Kyungsoo smiles in his sleep due to the familiar winds holding them both. Jongin kisses his forehead and he looks out into the horizon.

“Rest my angel and when you wake, we’ll fly together. The whole world is waiting for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it!   
Yes it was filthy but uhh no regrets?  
Sorry if it's all over the place, as per usual, I'm a little rusty when it comes to smut writing  
Yes the oil they used was Anointing Oil, I had to Google it BAHA  
Thank you thank you for reading! I'll do my best to update my other stories when I can ;; I haven't forgotten about them I promise  
\- Airi


End file.
